It's a Jungle Fury Out Here
It's a Jungle Fury Out Here is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Summary When Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex teaming up, They've freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. But then, Robbie and the Rangers gain some help from Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sticks the Badger, Cosmo the Seedrian, Crash Bandicoot, the Jungle Fury Rangers and the other Pai Zhuq Masters. Sunset, Starlight, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage will do what they can to teach their friends including Sticks and Cosmo the Order of the Claw in order to take down one of Dr. Eggman's latest robot. Plot Uka Uka's frustration/Freeing the Elementals In the Galaxy not far from Earth, Uka Uka was frustrated of Dr. Neo Cortex's failed plans of defeating Crash Bandicoot. Then, Dr. Cortex had only one choice but to free all the Elementals. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex formed an alliance/A new robot is made At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman gets mad of his own evil plans not working. Just then, Dr. Cortex payed a visited and offered his alliance. At last, He excepted his offer. Soon, They've created a new robot called "Egg-Hunter" who's hunting abilities are the deadliest. Aku Aku's troubled news/Coco's new Portal Chamber Meanwhile at Wumba Island, Crash was water skiing with Coco on her water scooter. Then, Aku Aku came with troubled news about Uka Uka's return and Dr. Cortex's alliance with Dr. Eggman. So, They arrived at Coco's Portal Chamber and gone to another dimension. Robbie babysits Flurry Heart/Meeting Jarrod and Camille At the CHS playground, Robbie was babysitting Flurry Heart. Then, he met Jarrod and Camille who're godparents to her and got acquainted to them. The Resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters appeared/Gmerl and Yoshi helps Diamond Tiara at her mansion Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage, They were relaxing at the spa. Suddenly, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared and warned them about the great danger arriving just as Pit came to see them. In the city, Gmerl and Yoshi were heading to Diamond Tiara's mansion and helps her out with her chores before the Rich Banquet. The Cutie Mark Crusaders finding Serena's perfect date/Robbie is the man Back at CHS, Serena was at the Cafeteria with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed. She told them about the Red Rangers advice, They had to find the perfect date for him. So, They asked Robbie if he's not too busy for a date with Serena. Tails wishes for bringing back Cosmo/Diamond Tiara's Big Idea It was a big night at the Rich Mansion, however, Yoshi can see Tails towards a tall tree were a friend of his sacrificed herself to defeat an evil group known as the Metarex and wishing that she would be resurrected. Then, Diamond Tiara had an idea to find help. Meeting at the Data Squad Command Center/Meeting some old and new friends As Robbie and his friends were summoned at the Data Squad Command Center, They've met with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rinbow Dash, Spike and Mirage. Then, Palutena introduced them to Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku Aku who pleaded the Data Squad Rangers for help. Then, Twilight thought of one group of Power Rangers who can help in their time of need. Arriving at Jungle Karma Pizza/Meeting with the Jungle Fury Rangers As everyone came to Ocean Bluff, They've arrived at Jungle Karma Pizza. When Yoshi smelled some pizza, . Beginning Pai Zhuq Training at the Academy/Twilight and Casey's introduction Twilight, Casey and their friends teaches Robbie, Robin and their friends Yoshi learns the Elephant Technique/Marina and Kelly learns the Chameleon Technique Mordecai and Rigby learns the Jaguar and Bat Techniques Penny learns the Shark Technique/Atticus and Zoe learns the Wolf Technique Gmerl and Sunset brings Cosmo back/Bestowing the new Data Squad Morphers Mordecai, Manic and Sonia's Animal Spirits after Rilla, Lope and Guin The rise of the Seed Ranger and Harmony Squad Rangers/Beginning the Team Up Taking down the Elementals/Bringing down Egg-Hunter Fireing the Magma Beam/Unleash the Zords and Animal Spirits The Data Squads earned their stripes/Robbie explained to Palutena about Blaze Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Seed Ranger Jungle Fury Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Tommy Turnbull, Lola, Gus and Booker *Tails *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Widget *Creech, Wanda & Motherboard *Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku *Mirage *Fran *Flit *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *The Elementals Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails Songs #The Perfect Stallion Trivia *It marks the first and full appearance of Sticks, the Orange Data Squad Ranger, the return appearance of Cosmo, the Seed Data Squad Ranger and a new team called, "Harmony Squad". *This will be the first time the Data Squad Rangers learned Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw with Robbie and Robin poses the Spirit of the Lion after Jarrod, Mordecai, the Spirit of the Gorilla after Master Rilla, Yoshi, the Spirit of the Hippo, Amy, the Spirit of the Wildcat, Atticus, the Spirit of the Frog, Zoe, the Spirit of the Zebra, Sticks, the Spirit of the Spider Monkey, Xion, the Spirit of the Haron, Penny, the Spirit of the Dolphin, Sonic, the Spirit of the Dragon, Sora, the Spirit of the Bear, Rigby, the Spirit of the Fox, Karone, the Spirit of the Panther, Marina and Kelly, the Spirit of the Kowawa, Trixie, the Spirit of the Ocelot, Manic, the Spirit of the Antelope after Master Lope, Sonia, the Spirit of the Penguin after Master Guin, Rara, the Spirit of the Griffin, Gmerl, the Spirit of the Ursa, Apple Bloom, the Spirit of the Chameleon after Camille, Sweetie Belle, the Spirit of the Gecko, Scootaloo, the Spirit of the Basilisk, Babs Seed, the Spirit of the Iguana, Diamond Tiara, the Spirit of the Cobra unlike Naja, Silver Spoon, the Spirit of the Viper and Cosmo, the Spirit of the Wildcat after Master Mao. Transcripts *It's a Jungle Fury Out Here Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes